Not about Christmas Secret Santa: Marcus
by nattylovesu
Summary: Not the most imaginative name youv'e heard, but here goes....enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_You are writing for Marcus Sylenus._

_Pen name: Marcus Sylenus  
Things You Don't Want to See in Your Story:_

_1) Season 2  
2) Zack  
3) M&L apart.  
_

_Wish List :_

_1) Max & Logan finally getting their act together.  
2) Serious smooching, if not hot monkey sex.  
3) Max & Logan going on a case-related date, that turns into something more.  
4) A little angst.  
5) Logan making constant references to one of his favorite pre-pulse tv shows, to the point of annoyance. Bonus points if he does not realize how it annoys Max_

Hey Marcus,

Sorry about disappointing on the wishes: hope you enjoy your gift which turned out to be peep into a day in the lives of our favourite couple, AU style.

Here is the first part:

* * *

**Two days before Thanksgiving, 8:30pm**

An above average IQ clued her in to the possibility long before it happened, but, as with most things involving Logan, she spent precious time doubting, re-analysing, disbelieving, then slowly, grudgingly, accepting. When she got to the last part, there was usually an enjoyable surprise, a smiling , coaxing Logan, or, for the occasional disaster, great MUS_ (make up sex), _but this.....this was pushing the limit.

She was going to miss Thanksgiving dinner at TC.

* * *

It had been a tradition they resurrected when the Seattle economy finally showed tangible recovery signs about five years before.

There would always be drooling at the memories of Logan's succulent Turkey and Pork creations, the fantastic deserts, and even though he was no longer cooking, he taught Gem the key strokes in making the dream dishes for years to come. There were still jokes made about Max's first..and last...pumpkin pie, her garlic mashed potatoes which were a bit short on the potato side, ......Alec's cornbread, which Joshua eventually admitted to have used as weights for his outdoor painting experiment the next day.

By the time they hosted the third dinner, Max had given up trying to help in the kitchen, and along with Alec, used good organisational skills to plan fun filled weekends for all those in attendance.

When Gem, Alec and Joshua eventually took over the staging of the event, it had grown to be a must do calendar event for former and existing TC dwellers, and all other Transgenic persons and supporters on US soil when the big day rolled around. For many, nothing trumped the camaraderie of Thanksgiving at TC. Yes, it was the time to remember the good and bad for the year gone by. But for most, it was the time for those present to remember those whose lives had been sacrificed so the freedom that was being enjoyed would have been possible. Not many of the Transgenic persons were religious in the traditional sense, so the remembrances were quiet and reflective, and not as structured as a prayer service might have been. The sentiments were heartfelt, however, and the common purpose was real. Everyone appreciated that there were in fact reasons to give thanks.

Yet another importanttradition was the gift exchange on the third day before everyone left. Names were picked after dinner, and gifts were either made during the weekend or brought in beforehand. As there weren't as many children as there were adults, all were involved in the gift exchange or "Secret Santa". This would have been fine last year if Alec did not insist on having Mole try on the fake mink stole and cap after two bottles of Cindy's Eggnog. Even Logan agreed the pictures were not a good idea.

As Max sighed heavily, she forced herself to reflect on these positive thoughts as she had been practicing to do lately. Looking first at the increasing flight delays posted on the screens at the Dulles International Airport, then trough the snow banked, supersized airport windows, she tried to suppress the anger that was boiling under the surface for the past four hours. Why, she wondered, would anyone volunteer to delay their flight by a week just before a major holiday so some bureaucrat could have his hand held until he saw the light.

Oh, that's right, his name would be ..

"_Logan! Oh my God! I thought that was you! How have you been, cuz_?"

Max looked curiously to her left over at the person grasping Logan in a bear hug, her slow burn evaporating into a welcoming grin as she recognised ........

"_Bennett! Hey! Where's Marianne_?"

"_Over at the Flight Club waiting on our ride out of here. Hey where's....Max! How have you been, hon!"_

"_Great Bennett, Good to see you! What are you guys doing in this neck of the woods?" _

* * *

As Max laughingly caught up with Bennett, I look for signs that she is still mad at me. She is really good at hiding them, I know, but at least Benn and Mari being here might save me from being throttled alive if the flight is delayed once more..... ....maybe.

I glance over at her once more to take in her radiant smiles and easy chatter, and almost have to pinch again myself make sure this is not a dream. I've been doing that a lot lately.

Having Max in my life has easily been the best thing that ever could have happened to me on every level. Her presence at the Washington Transgenic Integration Bureau was the deal breaker that we needed after two years of hard negotiating on both sides. Face to face with the Senators and Law makers far from intimidating her, seemed to help her up her game to new levels that left little doubt that, if she chose to, she could run the country at the drop of a hat. Even though those close to her already knew that about her, it was a really proud moment to hear President Jackson say so herself on national television. Although Max might not admit it, I think her growing closer to Tony and Barbara, Marianne and Bennett and the other new friends we have made on this leg of the journey were what helped to refine her into the good politician that she was forced to be so we could live to see the Transgenic Rights Amendment to the immigration laws that will be enacted next week.

I take in her softening expression as we reach Marianne and the girls, and note, the sharp tug at my own heartstrings as she stoops to embrace her and then to gently pat the very large stomach with the soon to be delivered third grandchild of Margo Cale.

"_So, Max, Bennet-and-Marianne-may-just-have-space-for-us-in-the-Cale-corporate-suite-that-they-using-since-we're-all-snowed-in-and-we're-leaving-in-ten"_

"_That is...if you want to."_

I trusted that my very suave and speedy delivery and my infamous make–Max-melt smile would do the trick this time.

I earned a strange look from Bennett, a smirk from Marianne, but was not disappointed by the radiant smile from the love of my life...

"_Sure, hon. I'm with you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much guys for the feedback, the love , and more importantly, the pointers.  
_

_Big hugs to Shy and everyone's AU that I have internalised over the years (no copyright infringement intended!). It was these insights that allowed my own love for this DA to continue and flourish._

_Here i go again, trying to get the palpitating and feverish ideas out of the grey matter....enjoy.._

Part 2

His smile faltered slightly when the sun rose in her face as it lit up.

He knew Max well enough to know that she would find a way to make him squirm before the night was out.

Bennett's poorly hidden snickers confirmed it – he was doomed.

* * *

Logan's began working his charm on Max just after leaving the airport, heart in his mouth, pride completely vaporised, and truly contrite, he apologised, begged for forgiveness, and gave a grand whirlwind tour along the route from the airport to the hotel.

All of the girls laughed at his anecdotes about the "real" stories behind he names "Wolf Trap" and "Pimmit Hills", and they listened with rapt attention as he spoke of the "residents of Arlington" as they passed by the turn off.

When nearing the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum , and the relationship of the exhibits to the "stuff" made by Cale Industries, Bennett too became involved in the chatty limo ride. Max started warming up to him about halfway through the fifty minute trip, and when they pulled up at the St Gregory, she was much more relaxed, and engaging than the cranky hungry airport Max of a few hours before.

This was a good thing, considering that he was sure she was still going to kick his ass for making them miss the TC dinner. But her being civil made a long night in close quarters seem that much more bearable.

In his heart, he knew the true meaning of Thanksgiving to the Manticorians.

Not many of them related to or cared for the intangible belief in an unseen God or his son about whom stories and myths supported by lengthy national holidays.

Understanding from his talks with Max the stories, and even the origin of the Blue Lady, and, in Max's particular case, the dark memories this evoked of her brother Ben; he understood why Christmas, for the majority, would be a ritual followed to blend in with Ordinaries; a money making dream for Alec and any kindred spirits; a reason for Mole to secretly despise his outer skin and retreat into his solitude and cynicism; and even Joshua to have dark thoughts on the anomalies of the Ordinaries that promote love and family in the yuletide season, but would murder Biggs in the street and torture children...... who would torture his brother Isaac.

Logan knew the literal interpretation of Thanksgiving rang more true for Manticorians than any Christmas celebration. He knew many took the holidays to deal with their internal demons on their own. Thanksgiving was their family holiday. A chance to enjoy themselves among themselves and those they chose from the broken world to be their family. Himself, OC, Sketchy, Normal and all the Jam Pony riders in the "M- brigade" as Alec called it; Tony and Barbara who they were getting to know, Bennett, Marianne and the few remaining that really made a difference to their lives.

Their family.

* * *

She had to admit that dinner was quite lavish, even for a hotel bombarded by snowed in visitors at 10:30 pm, and she was definitely one that made the best of it. In the earlier conversations, it was revealed that Bennett and his family were en route to New York to meet up with Marianne's clan, so that Christmas could be left free for Margot's regular event. The last update Logan got from the airline was delays were expected in all directions for another six hours at least.

At this, Max predictably glowered at him across the table, so he quickly changed the subject and worked on distracting her again. While Max helped Marianne to get the girls cleaned up after dinner, he predictably retreated to his laptop to find an out-of-the-box magical solution to Max's mood swings before she joined him in bed for the night.

Within an hour, Bennett, Marianne and the girls were finally asleep, so Max made her way through the connecting doors of the suites to the one that she and Logan were to occupy until the weather improved.

What she found upon entering the room was ... quite unexpected.


End file.
